


Signs and Wonders

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-07
Updated: 2005-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Fireworks and other miraculous sights.





	Signs and Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Fireworks and Explosions" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). And hey, look Ma, no angst! *grin*

Gandalf had come to Rivendell straight from Hobbiton, and had a few of his wonderful fireworks left. In one of their rare whimsical moods , the twins had badgered him to show them off.

And show them off he had: rockets bursting into clouds of butterflies that flitted and evaporated just before they reached your hands, Elvish script written many feet high in lines of gold or silver (and for anyone who could read it, a snicker or two at the sentiments implied), and more.

But the most miraculous sight that evening? Elrond's normally dour face breaking into a beaming smile.


End file.
